1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire mesh mat, in particular, for Gabion baskets, for securing slopes. The wire mesh mats comprise longitudinal wires and transverse wires wherein at least some of the wire ends are configured to have a suspending eye and/or insertion eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Wire mesh mats of Gabion devices are known where the ends of the longitudinal wires and the transverse wires are bent to form an eye. Connecting rods are inserted into these eyes in order to connect the individual mats and Gabion baskets with one another. As a result of settling within the Gabion baskets, breakage of the welding locations of these eyes can occur in such wire mesh mats causing bulging of the Gabion baskets.